To Whom They Belong
by Joytheia
Summary: I'm just a writer with writers block who decided I'd try to write somthing about charecters I did not create to get through my writers block. I've never written a fanfiction before, but I like Superman. Don't know where this will go, tell me what you thin
1. Prolog

I don't own Superman! Yay!

I'm just a writer with writers block who decided I'd try to write somthing about charecters I did not create to get through my writers block. I've never written a fanfiction before, but I like Superman. Don't know where this will go, but tell me what you think!

---------------------------------

As Superman flew away from the lake house his emotions went from elation to despair. Knowing he had a son was an incredible feeling, indescribable, but, he soon realized that with things how they were he probably would not be able to be a part of his sons life. He was crushed under the realization that not only had he broken the heart of the woman he loved, he had abandoned her when she was carrying his child. He wondered how Lois could even look at him. Did she hate him? She had every right.

Clark sighed deeply. He flew to the top of The Planet building… rested on the globe… and stared at the stars he had tread among not long ago.

They twinkled above him, silently comforting in their own way. Sometimes as he hovered in the heavens he could swear he heard their song, their pulsing light creating a harmony, with every star and with earth below. It was comforting, like a testament to something much greater then anything he could imagine. When he was deeply distressed he would ponder their song and wonder who it was that wrote it, if there was a Being in control of it all, and if so, then maybe He was ultimately in control. That comforted him, just hoping that their was no way he could destroy some glorious plan, that his mistakes wouldn't wreck everything. With as much power as he had he worried, worried that some how with some galactic mistake he could possibly destroy the lives he was trying to save. But the stars didn't comfort him now, nor the thought of the heavens.

For it hit him like the unforgiving tides of the sea that in the last few hours he had gained a son and lost his love in the same moment. There was no way that he could somehow cultivate a relationship with Lois now, she deserved more. Their son deserved more.

This man, known by all as the strongest man on earth, was powerless. All that was his, at least all that really mattered, he had lost. His _family_… he had never even hoped to have one, and he had lost his before he even knew to whom they belonged.

No, Richard was a good man, he had been gone a long time, he didn't deserve them.

In his heart he was utterly lost.


	2. Red Dragon

Richard stared through the glass of his office at his fiancé. She was such a blessing in his life. He didn't really know how he could survive without her anymore. And yet, he could feel her slipping away. It was torture.

He knew she loved the caped wonder, he only wondered...

No! It couldn't be! When he came into Lois' life three years ago, sure he knew she had had a past with someone, Jason was proof enough of that, but she had always refused to talk about it. But…

No… Superman couldn't be the father, it was impossible… and even if he could be… Richard would never mention it. Jason's safety depended on that. Richard wandered if even Superman knew.

No way to tell.

He shook himself out of his reverie… it was impossible anyway….

"Hey Richard, you up for lunch?"

Richard looked up to find Lois at his door and he couldn't help but smile._ She's such a beautiful woman_, he thought.

"Right, let me just finish this and send it off to Perry. Where do you want to go?"

Lois sauntered into the room, "I was thinking about that Chinese place down the road. I have a sudden craving!" She looked over his shoulder, "What are you doing? Why on earth are you researching my past articles on Superman!"

Richard exited out of the file, "No reason, just curious about the guy."

Lois looked suspicious; Superman was a _very_ touchy subject with her lately. It was beneath her to faint, yet he made her do it. It was maddening.

"You know what," she stated curtly, "you can just finish that if you want. I _certainly_ don't want you to bring that project home with you! It isn't enough that Perry is pushing the man down all of our collective throats, I don't need it in my house!"

She marched out of the room, "CLARK! LUNCH! RED DRAGON! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES!"

Clark looked surprised to say the least, Lois hadn't said much to him since he had gotten back into the office. But even so, you don't look a gift horse in the mouth, or whatever that dumb saying is. He stumbled over his chair and hurriedly followed her to the elevator. "I'm coming, I don't need five minutes. I'm good."

Lois didn't say anything. She definitely was in a mood. Not a good one.

Lois seemed to simmer down as the elevator lowered to the ground level.

"I'm sorry Clark; I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I was frustrated. Not the best way for an old friend to start catching up with you."

"That's fine Lois. So, the Red Dragon huh? That new?" He glanced at her nervously, this was the first time he had been this close to her since the other night on the roof. Even as Clark in the office she'd kept her distance, distracted, most likely by his alter-ego. Again, he wondered if she hated him.

Lois laughed, "Good old Smallville, has it really been that long? I'm going to need to bring you up to date on where the food worth eating is aren't I? Say, have you found a place to live yet?"

"Not really." Clark admitted, shifting nervously and staring at his feet. He hadn't really had time, what with saving the world and all, fighting back death, waking from a coma, finding out he had a son… Not that he had been busy or anything.

"You could bunk at our place for awhile, I'm sure Richard won't mind, and Jason seems to like you!"

Clark swallowed several times at the mention of his son, tried to reply.

Looking at Clark quizzically she prodded, "It wouldn't be any bother, Clark. It's been a long time, but you are still a good friend. For you we have an open door."

The elevator door opened and Lois walked out at quick pace. Clark followed stumbling over his words.

"Oh sure, you know me Lois, but Richard and I are practically strangers, I wouldn't want to impose on him. We were good friends once; I wouldn't want to impose in your house, with your fiancé. I'm sure I'd be a nuisance."

Lois stopped at the word "once" and stared at him for a moment. She knew she hadn't paid much attention to him in the last few days sure. It had been years, that was true, but the sudden thought that she couldn't have Clark as the friend and comrade he had been before was like a blow to the gut. She didn't know why and it unnerved her. She pushed the feeling down and kept walking.

Oddly vulnerable she whispered, "Clark, please be the same old Smallville, be familiar, be who I know, I need you."

She'd said it quite enough that he knew she hadn't meant him to hear, but the sadness in her voice tore at his heart. He kept walking and turned back when he was a few paces ahead of her.

"You coming Lois? Red Dragon won't wait!"

Lois smiled and rushed to catch up with him, "No way I'm letting you beat me to it Smallville!"

They bantered happily as they walked down the busy city street, easily falling into a rhythm that seemed as natural as the wind in the trees. For a moment Lois felt truly at ease. She had missed Clark. He wasn't awe inspiring like Superman, nor to good to be true like Richard, he was just Clark, simple, down to earth, and yet still so intriguing. She needed this friend. The moon and stars might cease in their courses, but Clark would always be her country boy.

After they had ordered their meal and sat down across from each other at the table Clark started to shift nervously, trying not to look at the beauty sitting across from him. He wasn't so used to this act anymore, was sure it would take a while to get back into it. What was worse, he truly didn't want to act at all, especially with Lois. But this was the only way he could be a part of her life, and he knew it.

"So, Lois, how did you meet Richard, he seems like a great guy." Clark tried to keep his voice from fluctuating, failed miserably, and just hoped she would right it off as a "Clark" trait.

Lois rolled her eyes, "He was working at our sister paper in England, and when he transferred over here guess who Perry wanted to partner him up with! I swear I hate it when Perry tries to partner me with someone, I don't mind you Clark, and you're somewhat manageable I guess." She laughed, "I guess we got partnered off anyway, just not the way Perry was thinking."

"You've always been a one woman army Lois; no story could hide from you."

"I wouldn't go so far as that Clark, I remember some good times we had out in the field. I've missed it while you were away. Tell me about your trip, did you just spend time with the llamas or did you do something interesting like discover a lost Pyramid?"

Now it was Clarks turn to laugh, "Discover a pyramid? Besides, Llama's are cool!"

"Cool shmool, where is the reporter in you Clark! You should be ashamed! Are you a city boy or a country kid? Oh wait!"

Clark looked embarrassed, but smiled.

"We should get back to the office before Perry has a Stroke or something." He said.

"You're right. It was good catching up a bit Clark; we should do it again sometime, for old time's sake. But if you ever say I'm a softy I'll destroy your country boy reputation before you can say 'faster then a speeding bullet.'"

Clark hesitated, but plunged into the subject before he could back down, "Speaking of the man often mistaken as a bird or a plane, what's been going on with that, before I left, you were basically his press agent. Now your eyes turn red whenever he's mentioned."

"Is that the talk around the water cooler? Lois hates Superman?"

"No, just something I've noticed" Clark looked nervous. Lois thought it was just because he expected to get his head cut off any minute for bringing the subject up, but it was really because he was afraid of what she would say.

Oddly though, Lois wasn't angry at Clark for bringing it up, maybe it was his farm boy charm that put her at ease, she didn't know. Or maybe she didn't think of him seriously enough to really get riled about it. But amazingly, she answered him somewhat honestly.

"I cared about Superman, somewhat, before he left. If you repeat that to anyone you're dead. But anyway, I guess I'm just so surprised he's back, I don't know what to think. He makes me feel out of control. I hate that feeling. I don't anything to do with him at the moment. He shouldn't have left."

Clark spoke quietly, "Neither should have I."

They had arrived back at the Planet and suddenly Clark heard an alarm go off somewhere in the city.

"Uh, Lois, I think I left my wallet at the restaurant. I got to hurry back and get it, see you later."

Before she could turn around and respond he'd already disappeared. She chuckled. "Good old Clark."


	3. Good Old Clark

When Lois found out she was pregnant, she paniced. Anyone would panic in her situation, knowing you were pregnant and not remembering how you got that way. At the time she had some vague memories, memories of superman, she was sure of it, but that was all.

As her pregnancy progressed her memories became a little clearer. Lois remembered a night of passion, white sheets and some sort of ice palace. She remembered the eyes of the man of steel looking at her with love and adoration. What she didn't remember was the name she called him during their night together, nor how they arrived there, or what happened afterward. It was enough to know who's child she carried, and for some reason she was afraid to know the rest, so she didn't try to think about it. She didn't want to know.

She knew he left her, and she didn't know why, she didn't want to know why. Frightened that he had rejected her, she hid from the surfaceing memories, blocked them away so she wouldn't have to know.

Jason was a true joy in her life, she'd never known what it was like to love someone so completely, not even Superman. As she raised her special little boy she tried to forget about his father.

Lois started to realize that in many ways she had only been in love with a figment of her imagination. Superman was a dream man, and if she was honest with herself, she'd never really known who he really was. She tried not to think about it, but sometimes she wondered: Did he have an actual life? No real flesh and blood being could stand the solitary exsistance he led the world to believe he lived. He did have emotions and needs just like any other person on the planet, that was one thing she was sure of. She wondered if she HAD known him, _truly_, on that night, but was to afraid to try to find out for sure.

She had cared about Superman, but in reality it was Clark's leaving that had hurt her the most. He was a friend, and though she tried not to annalize her feelings she knew that she had missed him keenly. Eventualy she had pushed the feelings aside, never truly acknowledging them, so that when Richard entered the picture she latched onto him emotionaly in a way she had never really allowed herself to do before, desperate to end the conflicting emotions she had whenever she thought of her lost lover, or her absent best friend, or saw her son do something in a manner that reminded her of either of them.

Richard was a rebound.

He really did deserve better, and over the years she had convinced herself that she felt more for him then she actualy did. The day he proposed she talked herself into believeing she was happy, and put on a show that would have won her on Oscar. She eventualy convinced herself that it was what she wanted, what any single mother in her right mind would want. He was good with Jason, and Jason needed a father, she wouldn't keep that from her son. She never could bring herself to set a date for a wedding however, or to truly and completely commit. She tried not to think about why.

On the day when she saw _him_ again, when Superman sweeped back in and amazed the world again, she had been so shocked she had fainted. She hated that. She couldn't deny that she was still atracted to him, that he still made her heart thud and her straitforward mind colapse into a heap of confusion. Then Clark showed up again, and she was so confused she just decided to ingor him for a bit. She figured it wouldn't bother him to much, he had always seemed to take her moods in stride. In a way she expected to fall back into the old rythmn, after she had some time to think. Her irritation at Richard made her turn to Clark, for his friendship and familiarity. It's what she needed. Good old Clark, always the same. His return had set her world right again, even when Superman turned it upside down.

At first she had decided to just not tell Superman about Jason. She was still angry at him for leaveing her. This perfect man had left her pregnant and afraid and she refused to forgive him for that. But when they pulled him out of the water, almost dead it seemed, and then he insisted on going back to try to risk his life in the impossible task of saveing the world he had only just returned to, her anger subsided. She didn't know this man, but she knew he was good, she knew he was honest and had integrity. She knew he deserved to know about his son. He had gone so long thinking he was alone in the world, she could offer him the comfort of knowing he was not.

When he was in the hopsital she thought it was to late, but she told him anyway, and when he showed up at her house the relief she felt swept over her in waves. Jason would need his father, his _real_ father, in time. If she did or not she didn't know, didn't want to think about, but her son did and that was enough. She would move heaven and earth for her son, any mother would.

Should she tell Richard of Jason's paternity? She thought not. Somhow she felt like this secret was something she just couldn't share with the man, even if she was engaged to him. She wouldn't share it with him, she didn't trust him enough, even if he deserved to be trusted. Lois was never one to allow herself to become close to people, even Richard. It was strange that she wasn't really close to the man who's ring she wore, the man who had stood by her the last three years, but she wasn't, she wouldn't allow herself to be. Sure she made everyone think she was, she had even fooled herself for awhile there. She wasn't though, she didn't love him. She wondered if she should continue on with him.

Lois couldn't bring herself to break it off with the man though, he was kind after all. Richard was a good man, he had honesty and integrity. She thought of him much the same way she thought of Superman, but she truly knew neither. She couldn't give her heart to either.

Good old Clark, now there was a real man, he knew her and she felt like she knew him. He was good to, and honest and had integrity, but there was more to him then that. He was _real _he was comforting and he understood her. He could take anything she threw his way and she loved that about him. He always knew what to say, he was down to earth, and most of all he was her _friend_ and always would be. No matter how many years it had been since she'd seen him, and no matter how much it hurt not to have him around, he was her friend. She trusted him, she didn't know why but she did. Lois couldn't say that about anybody. She didn't love him of course, that would be insane, but she could rely on him always, even if he didn't show up when he said he would, and even if he was always disapearing, she still knew she could rely on him. She didn't know how she knew that, she just knew.

Good old Clark.


End file.
